<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shine Your Light On Us by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140765">Shine Your Light On Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Clarington-Smythe Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Inferility, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Parents Sebastian Smythe &amp; Hunter Clarington, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Surrogate, labor, slight depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's unable to get pregnant, someone they least expect offers to be their surrogate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shine Your Light On Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood together in their bathroom and waited for the timer to go off. Kurt was pacing the small area while Blaine leaned against the shower with his arms crossed over his chest watching his husband.</p><p>After another long minute, Kurt’s phone went off and their eyes travelled to the white stick that was face down on the counter.</p><p>He glanced back at Blaine who gave him a nod and stood beside him. Kurt picked up the test and turned it over.</p><p>Negative</p><p>“Dammit.” He says under his breath and stares at the stick a little while longer before turning to face his husband with teary eyes. “Blaine.” He whimpers and wraps his arms around his husband, crying in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.” Blaine closed his eyes as he was crying too and just held his husband close to his chest.</p><p>They wanted nothing more than to have a baby and start a family together but for some reason, the universe was completely against them achieving this goal. They’d been married for nearly ten years and felt they were stable enough to try but nothing seems to be working.</p><p>Having another failed attempt, Kurt tossed the used test into the trash under the sink and wiped his red face. He turned on the sink and filled his hands with cold water, splashing his face a few times before dabbing it with a towel.</p><p>“Here, love.” Blaine handed him a cup of water. Kurt chugged the liquid down then threw the cup out as well. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay? I know how badly you want this for us, I want it too. We’re gonna have a baby Kurt, I promise.” He hugs his husband once more then gives him a wet kiss before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>They had to finish getting ready since they’ve been invited to their friends house for dinner. Kurt rinsed his face a few more times so that it was evident he’s been crying.</p><p>By 5:15, they left their apartment and headed downtown to their friends’ place. Kurt and Blaine walked into the building hand in hand while making their way to the elevators, both quiet the entire ride up. They arrived on the fourteenth floor and walked down the hall arriving at the penthouse.</p><p>They knocked and shortly after, a very familiar face answered the door.</p><p>“Kurt, Blaine, come on in! We were wondering when you two were going to show up.” Hunter welcomed his friends into his home and closed the door behind them.</p><p>“We’re sorry, we had to take care of some things before heading over. I hope we’re not too late.”</p><p>“Not at all. Bas was getting a bit worried but I assured him you guys were coming.”</p><p>They removed their jackets which Hunter took and hung them up in the front closet near the door. They walked down the small hallway that was filled with pictures of the family that occupied this luxurious place. Kurt was rather jealous of the family they had together and how incredible it seemed to have it.</p><p>They made their way into the main family room where their niece and nephews were sitting together watching tv.</p><p>“Guys, say hello to your uncles.”</p><p>The kids turned their heads and flew off the couch to greet Kurt and Blaine with smiles, giggles, and kisses. They loved their niece and nephews so much and can’t believe how much they change every time they see them.</p><p>As they all hugged each other, Hunter’s husband came from around the corner with a smile on his face to greet his friends.</p><p>“Hi guys. I’m so glad you could make it.” Sebastian hugged both Kurt and Blaine as the kids settled down beside them.</p><p>“Dinner’s just about ready so can you guys help your sister into her seat please?” He asks his two oldest sons.</p><p>“Yeah momma.” His eldest Duke, who’s 7, went into the dining room followed by Nathan, who’s 5, and Lia, who’s 3.</p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled as they walked off leaving the three adults standing together in the family room.</p><p>“Well I would love to talk but I am starving, I’m sure you are too. I made something very special for tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds great.” Kurt says and follows their friend into the dining room.</p><p>Sebastian had an entire spread made, sitting on the center of the table as the kids and Hunter took their seats. Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other while Sebastian and Hunter were at the ends of the table.</p><p>As everybody got to eating their dinner, they shared small talk about how their lives are going, how work has been, how the kids are doing, etc. When the kids finished their dinner, they were excused from the table and went back into the family room to play before it was time for bed, leaving the adults alone yet again.</p><p>Kurt finished his second glass of wine while Blaine and Sebastian were still on their first and Hunter sipped his scotch.</p><p>“Geez Kurt, planning on getting some tonight?” Hunter asks while elbowing Blaine.</p><p>They two awkwardly laugh together and Kurt shakes his head, “No. I just have a lot on my mind that’s all.” He looks up at his husband and Blaine sends him a comforting smile.</p><p>“Well Kurt, Hunter and I would like to talk to you about something. Both of you.” Bas says and reaches for his husband’s hand. “We know how much you two want to have a baby and have a family together and trust me I get the frustration because it was a struggle for us to get pregnant with Nathan. But, we’ve already discussed this and want to help you guys out with having a family.”</p><p>“What are you saying? You’re gonna let Blaine and I take Lia home?” He asks and they all burst out laughing.</p><p>“No, my baby’s staying here with us.” Bas says. He and Hunter share a look of approval then look back to their friends. “Actually, the reason we invited you here is because we want to offer, well I want to offer being your surrogate.”</p><p>Kurt and Blaine’s jaws drop and they look at each other with blank expressions.</p><p>“Bas, that’s...we couldn’t...oh my god.” Kurt couldn’t even form a sentence he was in such a state of shock.</p><p>“Hunter and I know how much family means to you both and how badly you want to start your own. We want to help you in any way that we can. I’ve already talked to my doctor about it and had a conversation with Hunter and they’re all on board.”</p><p>Blaine’s lips tugged into a smile as he squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Sweetheart? You okay?”</p><p>“I,” Kurt looks at his husband with tears in his eyes. “Yeah.” He sighs and gets up to hug Sebastian. “Thank you.” He whispers as the two men hug each other.<br/>“We want you both to be happy, Kurt. It’s the least we can do.”</p><p>Kurt was overly emotional as he moved onto Hunter then hugged and kissed his husband.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Bas?” Kurt asks, grabbing his hand. “I mean of course it’s great but if you don’t feel up to it we’d completely understand since there are other options at us starting a family.”</p><p>“I am one hundred percent okay with this, Kurt. Please just accept this from us.”</p><p>“Of course.” He smiles and hugs Sebastian again. “This is just so...thank you.”</p><p>After another round of hugs with each other, Kurt was in a much happier mood. He had another glass of wine then they went back home for the night.</p><p>About three months later, the four of them found themselves inside Bas’ Obstetrician's office to see if he was pregnant. They already ran a blood test so they were sitting in the room while Sebastian sat up on the small bed, all waiting to hear back from her.</p><p>She returned fifteen minutes later and Sebastian squeezed his husband’s hand while Kurt and Blaine squeezed each other’s for dear life.</p><p>“The test results came back positive.”</p><p>“So I’m pregnant?”</p><p>“Yes.” She smiles and the men all cheer together. Kurt jumps up and down hugging his husband while Sebastian and Hunter share a kiss. “I would like to do an ultrasound just to be sure.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She leaves the room once more and brings in the machine to perform the ultrasound. Sebastian knew what to do after having gone through three pregnancies already. He laid back with his shirt raised, exposing his bare skin.</p><p>She moved the wand across his belly until she found the very small image on the screen. Kurt and Blaine stared at it with wide eyes while Sebastian just smiled at them then at the screen.</p><p>“That there is your baby, boys.” She points to it and moves the wand a bit more for them to see the heart beating. “You’re roughly six and a half weeks and the fetus is looking great. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She asks looking at the excited couple.</p><p>“Please.” Blaine answers knowing Kurt was too excited to say anything.<br/>She nods and pushes a button, letting the sound of their child’s heart beating fill the room. It was loud, full, and strong. Definitely an Anderson.</p><p>“That’s our baby, B.” Kurt whispers and tears fell from his eyes. “This is amazing.” He squeezes his husband’s hand and they share a kiss.</p><p>“Isn’t it great?” Sebastian asks while smiling at the two. “Hunter cried each time we heard our kids’ heartbeats. It’s so magical.”</p><p>“It sure is.”</p><p>She let them hear it for a few more minutes then turned it off. The lights went back on and she printed a couple pictures for them. She went over everything again with Sebastian regarding his diet, vitamin intake, weight gain, all the above. He knows what’s to be expected since this isn’t his first rodeo.</p><p>After the appointment, the four of them went out for lunch together and in celebration all had Cheesecake knowing it’s Kurt’s favorite and well this was something he never dreamed possible.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>Sebastian went along with the pregnancy and started to develop a bump by the time he was almost five months pregnant. He and Hunter decided to sit their kids down and share the news with them about the baby since their mom’s body was changing.</p><p>They all had dinner together then afterwards moved into the family room to talk with them. They sat their three kids on the couch and had their miniature selves staring back at them.</p><p>“You guys, mommy and I have something we’d like to tell you all. It may come as a shock and if you have questions we will answer them as best as we can for you.” Hunter says and places his hand on Sebastian’s knee.</p><p>“Right so, I don’t know if you have noticed but my belly has gotten a bit bigger over the last few months and that’s because I have a baby growing in there.”</p><p>“A baby?” Nathan asks, cocking his head sideways.</p><p>“Yeah, a baby. See.” Sebastian lifts his shirt and shows his kids the bump that was forming. “The baby is in here but it’s a special baby because mommy’s carrying it for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine.”</p><p>“How come?”<br/>“Well because they really want to have a baby and start a family of their own so daddy and I thought it would be nice to help them.”</p><p>“Is the baby gonna stay here with us when it’s born?” Duke asks.</p><p>“No, sweetie. This baby is gonna go live with Kurt and Blaine because it’s going to be their child not ours. You’re our children so you stay here with us.”</p><p>“Oh, cool.” He shrugs and his parents smile. “Can I go play now.”</p><p>“Yes, but only for a little bit because it’s almost time for bed.”</p><p>Duke nodded and went up to his room leaving Nathan and Lia on the couch.</p><p>“What do you think, Lia?” Hunter asks and pulls his daughter in his lap. “Is it cool that we’re helping your uncles have a baby?”</p><p>“Yeah!” She smiles and slaps her hands together. “Baby in der momma.” She pokes Sebastian’s belly and giggles.</p><p>“That’s right, the baby’s in momma’s belly.”</p><p>“I happy yous heping dem.”</p><p>“We’re happy too, baby girl.” Hunter kisses his daughter on the cheek and she returns the favor to both of her parents. She was surely her father’s daughter but has her momma’s attitude.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>As the months went on, Sebastian had no complications at all with the pregnancy and was given the ok to work up until his due date.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine have attended all his appointments and just love getting to see their baby grow. They found out that he’s having a girl which they were even more excited about. They’re getting a little princess to spoil and they couldn’t be any happier.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine’s friends throw them a baby shower so they can get prepared for their baby and what not. Plus, they wanted Sebastian to feel extra special and would send him to get weekly massages just so he was comfortable and refreshed.</p><p>One night, Sebastian dropped by Kurt and Blaine’s place with the kids. Hunter was working late and he didn’t feel like staying home so they went on over. Blaine kept the kids occupied by playing Disney songs on the piano while Kurt and Sebastian sat in the living room, alone and drank their tea.</p><p>“Bas, I have to ask.” Kurt began and set his cup down. “What made you change after all those years of saying shit to us and doing stuff to us? I’m glad you changed, I just, I can’t pin everything together.”</p><p>Sebastian sighs and moves so that his head was resting on his hand that was being propped up by his elbow.</p><p>“I know I can never take back what I did to you guys and that lives with me everyday. I was in a very dark place and I took it out on you, specifically because you were always so happy and so in love with Blaine. It hurt seeing two people have what I wanted most.” He starts and swallows as tears begin to form in his eyes. “I wanted this to be my way of apologizing to you both, I want you two to be happy and have a family and after all that I did to you, this was the least I could do for you.”</p><p>Kurt sadly smiled and reached over, holding Sebastian’s hand as he continued.</p><p>“When I met Hunter, my entire life changed. I fell in love with this amazing person and I knew what it felt when I saw you two. I hated myself for what I did which is why I wanted to reconcile and make amends, which I’m so happy we did you know? After that we got married and had kids and my life has just been so amazing, Kurt. Seeing my kids and my husband so happy and full of love brings joy to my heart and makes me regret everything I’ve ever done to you guys, you’re my family.”</p><p>“Bas,” Kurt sniffles and pulls his friend into his arms, giving him a hug as they cry together. “I always knew you were different deep down and I’m glad you were able to find happiness in this life. You deserve it to be happy too and don’t ever let anyone take that away from you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sebastian says and lets go of Kurt as he wipes his tears. “Sorry about your shirt.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He smiles and hands his friend some tissues. “You have a great family Bas. I see the way you and Hunter look at your kids, you adore them and they adore you both so much. They are so lucky to have you as their momma.”</p><p>“Yeah, until they don’t get their way.”</p><p>They both laugh and hear the kids screaming in the other room as Blaine continued to play the piano.</p><p>“Sounds pretty crazy in there, maybe we should go check it out.” Kurt says and gets off the couch. He helped Sebastian up because at seven months pregnant he was pretty big and needed a bit of assistance. But only in a matter of two months, the baby would be here and Kurt and Blaine would finally have what they wanted.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>Weeks later, Sebastian woke up in the middle of the night with some mild contractions. Neither of them panicked and remained calm while they got dressed, called Hunter’s cousin to watch the kids, then informed Kurt and Blaine.</p><p>They went to the hospital and their friends met them there, still half asleep but excited that they were so close to meeting their baby.</p><p>The four of them went to the labor and delivery floor where Sebastian was put into a room and given some privacy with his husband for a bit before letting them in. He wanted to have that time with Hunter to just talk and be reassured that this was actually happening. Pregnancy changes people and for Sebastian all he wants to have it easy going and deliver a healthy baby girl for his friends.</p><p>Hunter sat on the bed with his husband for a few minutes and just held him in his arms, almost like they were saying a silent prayer together. They just stayed together and enjoyed each other’s presence before letting their friends into the room.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine came back into the room at 2:15am. Sebastian was already having contractions so they figured it wouldn’t be long till they met their baby.</p><p>He sat in the bad with both hands pressed to his bump.</p><p>“Guys, I just want to let you know that I can get pretty bad and pretty loud considering how my labor went with Duke and Lia. I know you want to help and be here which is fine but I am kindly asking you to just stand off to the side and let Hunter help me, okay? He knows me better than anyone else and well it’ll be easier working with him.”</p><p>“Of course, Bas. Whatever you want us to do.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He sighs and rests his head back onto the pillows. “I hope this doesn’t take long.”</p><p>
  <strong>-Thirteen Hours Later-</strong>
</p><p>"Breathe Bas. Come on babe in and out, follow me."</p><p>"I can't Hunt, it hurts too much."</p><p>"I know honey, but you have to breathe.”</p><p>He started to take deep breaths and eventually was breathing normally again.</p><p>"There baby, see?" Bas slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Hunter frowned and pressed his lips against his forehead.</p><p>"I'll be right here if you need me, babe.” He sat down and watched him slowly blink. Bas squeezed Hunter’s hand every time he got a contraction and Hunter never flinched because he knows what his husband needs right now and it’s him.</p><p>"Breathe Bas. Slow deep breaths." He listened to his husband and followed what Hunter was saying.</p><p>He groaned and turned onto his back, "I don't want to do this. I can't do this, Hunter.”</p><p>"Yes you can Bas, you're doing amazing. You're almost there just a few more centimeters until you can push." He slowly nodded, scrunching up his face. “Our friends need you to do this for them. They’re depending on you to give them their baby girl, honey. We’re all here for you and we know you can do it.”</p><p>They continued to breathe together through Bas’ contractions and not once did he let go of Hunter’s hand. He sat in front of him on the bed and helped him, he rubbed his legs up and down to get him to relax some.</p><p>“Hunt, I wanna get out of the bed. She dropped a bit, I want to get on the ball, please?" Hunter nods and uncrosses his legs, hopping off. He slowly took the blankets off his husband and moved the tubes to the side so he could get out of bed. Once he was on his feet, Hunter pulled off the gown.</p><p>Being bare in front of his husband, his doctor, and his best friends was the least of his priorities at the moment. Sebastian asked Hunter to remove his gown as long as Kurt and Blaine didn’t mind the sight. He just couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>They slowly walked where the ball was and he held it in place while also holding Bas’ hand. He helped him lower himself down onto it until he was sitting on it. Hunter pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sebastian, with their friends watching in the corner as their friends worked together through the hard labor.</p><p>Hunter pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s and his husband started to groan in agonizing pain, at the point of breaking.</p><p>"She needs to come out, Hunter These contractions are killing me, I need to get her out."</p><p>"Just breathe Bas. You're almost there just hang on a bit more."</p><p>He continued to squeeze Hunter’s arms and as the contractions hit, he dug his nails into his skin. He groaned bouncing on the ball and threw his head back, earning another groan. They stayed like this for about an hour or so then Bas carefully got back onto the bed and under the blankets. He was practically hanging off the bed, holding onto the side railing for dear life. Hunter ran his fingers through Bas’ loose strands of hair. He was in so much pain and Hunter couldn't do anything to take the pain away.</p><p>He was still on the ball and tried his best to get through each contraction. Hunter never left my side and did what he could to help him.</p><p>"Do you want anything, baby?" He asks. Bas shook his head with a groan and rolled it back as a contraction came about. Each shallow breath he took just wanted to make him rip someone's face off.</p><p>"I don't think I can do this that much longer, Hunt” He whined arching his back. He clenched his fist and felt his muscles tense from the contraction.</p><p>"Would you mind if I took another look, Bas?” Doctor Sawyer asks. He shook his head and carefully got lifted off the ball. He drops into a deep squat, being supported by Hunter and she checks him. “How’re you feeling otherwise?”</p><p>"These contractions are killing m-me." He groans.</p><p>"Well, I'll take a look and see how far you're at." He nodded and turned so that he was on his back. He spread his legs so that Doctor Sawyer could check him. He held onto Hunter’s hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"You're at eight centimeters, two more. You're almost there. Would you like to maybe walk around for a bit?" She asks. He doesn’t answer and just wraps his arms around Hunter. They start to sway together, knowing that Ba was having a contraction from his sudden actions.</p><p>"I think he's just tired." Hunter says and kisses him on the top of his husband’s head.</p><p>"I know but, if he tries to move around a bit it'll bring the baby down more." She says.</p><p>Once the contraction stopped, he let go of Hunter and sat on the bed. Bas was miserable and ready to reach up there and tear this baby out of him. Hunter brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and flaunted a half smile. If only he knew how much pain his husband was in, he wouldn't even be near smiling.</p><p>
  <strong>-Three hours later-</strong>
</p><p>Bas was on his hands and knees, laboring this way for a while and was at the point where he needed to do something because the pain was too much for him.</p><p>“Hunter, p-please...g-get her!" He seethed. Hunter nods and just as he's about to leave, she comes in.</p><p>His doctor puts on a pair of gloves and checks between his legs, quickly. "You're at ten centimeters, Bas. You're ready to push. Do you wanna get on your back or stay like this?" She asks.</p><p>"My back." He whimpers and slowly turns over.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine were smiling at each other and back to their friends as the moment they’ve been waiting nine months for was finally here. They’re about to meet their baby. Sebastian was going to give them the greatest gift they could ever ask for.</p><p>“You guys ready to meet your baby?” She asks while looking back at Kurt and Blaine.</p><p>They both nod with huge smiles on their faces still.</p><p>She turns back around and advises Bas to push on his next contraction.</p><p>"You got this." Hunter says and winks at his husband. Bas smiled then scrunched up his face as he got a contraction.</p><p>Doctor Sawyer sat in between Bas’ legs and looked at him with her warm smile.</p><p>"Chin to your chest and big push. Go! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. “</p><p>"Perfect, one more push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven-AGH!" He screams and tightens his grip around Hunter’s hand.</p><p>"Keep going! She's coming down, Bas! Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” He quickly let it go and threw his head back. "You're doing amazing, Bas. She's almost here." Hunter strokes his husband’s hair unsure of what would help him.</p><p>"Ow! Oh god!"</p><p>"Contraction?" He nods and sits up, pushing.</p><p>"You're doing great, Bas. Baby's coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She says.</p><p>He starts to push again and stop once she reaches 10. Sweat was already burning his face just after two pushes but he’s been through this before so it’s expected.</p><p>"Push Bas! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, one nice big push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.. Let it out and breathe." She says.</p><p>He waits until he has another contraction and during the time being, Hunter moves his fingers up and down his husband’s leg. He was watching, every time Bas pushed, as the child was slowly entering the world.</p><p>"I'm getting a contraction!" Bas groaned, lifting his head from the pillow and digging his chin into my chest.</p><p>"Perfect Bas, you're doing it! Here comes the head!</p><p>He inhales deeply and pushes down. He hissed feeling the burn but his doctor urges him to keep going. Bas instantly groans and takes another deep breath pushing harder causing his body to shake from the intensity. He let out an aching sigh feeling his entrance being stretched to accommodate her head.</p><p>“Let’s get her head out, Bas. Deep breath in and push. Go.” Sebastian dug his chin into his chest and pushed while pulling his legs back with help from his husband.</p><p>"Push baby!" Hunter says quickly looking back at Bas then to the baby.</p><p>"Good, good, good, here comes her head! Push, push, push!"</p><p>"God, she has such a big head!" He groans, arching his back.</p><p>"Good Bas, keep going. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”</p><p>He digs his chin into his chest and pushes hard.</p><p>"Perfect, I can see her head. Now let it out, take another big breath in, and go...Go, go, go, go. Come on Bas!”</p><p>"Argh!" He grunts and exhales.</p><p>"You're doing great Bas! Her head is coming. Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”</p><p>He lets it go and waits for the next contraction. Once he feels the pain inside, he squeezes Hunter’s other hand and bears down into the push.</p><p>"More Bas More! More! More! Right into your bottom, Bas! Head's coming!" He lets his push go and takes another quick breath in then pushes.</p><p>"You're doing great, Bas. She’s coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She says.</p><p>
  <strong>-One hour later-</strong>
</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on! Harder, harder, harder!"</p><p>"Get your legs farther back and push again really open wide and let your body stretch around the baby." Bas pushed, feeling his body tense and the baby's head slowly emerge again. He pushes again, starting to feel their head crown fully this time. It was burning like a motherfucker!</p><p>"Bas, gimme another push.Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”</p><p>As Sebastian pushed, Kurt and Blaine stood together near the foot of his bed watching the birth of their child.</p><p>Blaine has his arm around Kurt’s waist as they both focused on their friend who was giving them the best thing they could ever have.</p><p>“Look at how much hair she has, B.” Kurt says as tears form in his eyes.</p><p>“I know.” Blaine smiled. “She’s already so beautiful.”</p><p>The more Sebastian pushed, the louder he got from the pain. Hunter was right there with him, coaching him through every contraction and ever push to get the baby out.</p><p>"Big pushes, Bas. Baby's head is crowning." His doctor says, circling her fingers around his entrance.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in and bears down. Hunter keeps looking down watching as the baby's head emerges each time he pushes. Bas knew when to stop and to breathe before going again.</p><p>He smiles as the head starts to crown and Bas squeezes his hand tighter.</p><p>"It's okay, baby. I can see the head.” He nods but goes to push again.</p><p>"Ease up, I don't want you to tear Bas. Nice, gentle pushes to get the head out all the way."</p><p>"Okay. Ahh!" He screams and digs his nails into Hunter’s skin.</p><p>"You've almost got the head out, love. Keep going."</p><p>"OW! FUCK!"</p><p>"Ease up, Bas. Ease up."</p><p>"Ease up, babe. Don't rush them out." Hunter adds.</p><p>He pushes some more and the head comes out with a bit of blood and fluids.</p><p>"Great job, Bas. Just pant for me while I check for a cord." She tells him.</p><p>He listens to her and pants while dripping sweat.</p><p>"You're doing a great job, Bas.” Hunter smiles while moving the hair away from Bas’ face.</p><p>"I know." He breathes. "Hurts like hell."</p><p>"I know babe, but you're almost done." He nods and just focuses on his breathing while she checks for a cord.</p><p>“You’re doing amazing, Bas. I can’t believe how amazing you are..” Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes. Sebastian lazily smiled at him and closed his eyes. “You got this, Bas. We’re all right here with you.”</p><p>"Okay, no cord. Gimme a push for the shoulders, Bas.”</p><p>"You've got it babe! Push!" Hunter encourages and pulls Bas’ leg back again.<br/>“Slow gentle pushes, Bas.”</p><p>He started to push down again and felt lots of burning. He screams out in pain but continues, feeling the baby slowly emerge out of him.</p><p>"Come on baby you're almost done, keep pushing!" Hunter says, keeping his focus on the baby as it was entering the world.</p><p>"That's it Bas, keep going!"</p><p>The baby was halfway out and Bas was heavily breathing with his head thrown back on the pillow.</p><p>He squeezes Hunter’s hand again and pushes, turning red in the face.</p><p>"AGHH!" The baby's shoulders slide out then the rest of its body comes and Kurt and Blaines’ baby girl was here. Bas collapses against the bed as their child starts to scream her little lungs out.</p><p>"Oh my god! She’s here!” Kurt cried and hugged his husband. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss as they moved closer to the bed staring at their little girl who squirmed on Sebastian’s chest. “She’s beautiful, B.”</p><p>A nurse draped a blanket over the baby and Sebastian helped clean her off while Hunter cried above his husband with a proud smile on his face.</p><p>“Guys, come see your daughter.” He says and moves over for them to come closer.</p><p>Kurt bent down to the baby and cried at his daughter then turned and gave Sebastian a small hug.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Bas.” He whispers to him and kisses his cheek. “I can’t thank you enough for this.”</p><p>Sebastian just smiled and stared down at the baby he had just delivered.</p><p>Blaine was able to cut her cord then she was carried to the other side of the room with Kurt. He stayed back and hugged his friend as well, crying and thanking him.</p><p>The baby was weighed, measured, then wrapped up and handed to Kurt who stood in the corner with his daughter in his arms. All he could see was a tiny baby version of Blaine. Think, black, hair and the cutest nose ever. Blaine stood next to his husband as the two stared down at the baby in Kurt’s arms. She started to open her eyes and was staring at her new parents.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart.” Kurt smiled as more tears streamed down his cheeks. “Welcome to the world, beautiful girl. Your daddy and I already love you so much.” He presses a kiss to her forehead then turns to Blaine and kisses him.</p><p>“We’re parents.” Blaine whispers and stares in Kurt’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, we are.” Kurt says and kisses Blaine again while Sebastian and Hunter were still with the doctor making sure he was still okay and everything went as it should.</p><p>When everything was all done and taken care of, Sebastian was able to meet the baby he carried inside him for nine months and she was beautiful.</p><p>“Hi honey, I’m your Uncle Bas.” He smiled and was overcome with emotion staring at this beautiful child he gifted to his friends. Maybe they would have another someday but for now, he’s set on his three rugrats. “Welcome to this crazy family baby girl.”</p><p>A couple days later, Sebastian and Sophia were discharged. He and his husband returned home to be with their kids while Kurt and Blaine welcomed their daughter to their new lives together.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>It’s been about a month since Sophia’s been born and things haven’t been easy for Sebastian. Sure he’s grateful he did what he did but he misses being pregnant and has been in this funk. He’s open about it but he just doesn’t know how to get out of it.</p><p>Thankfully, Hunter and their kids have been there to help him and support him as best as they can.</p><p>He woke up one morning alone in bed and could hear what sounded like his kitchen being destroyed downstairs. He stayed in bed not wanting to bother with whatever was happening down there and got cozy under the covers.</p><p>A few minutes later, he heard the sounds of tiny feet on the hardwood floor just outside his room.</p><p>“Go wake mommy.” Hunter says as he opens the door. All three kids run in and charge Sebastian on the bed, attacking him under the covers. He laughs as his kids attempt to “attack” him and gives in to their fun. Hunter walks in afterwards with a tray of breakfast food and sets it on the dresser, joining his family in bed.</p><p>“What’s all this about?” Sebastian asks.</p><p>“Well we know you’ve been feeling down lately so we wanted to surprise you with extra morning cuddles and breakfast in bed.”</p><p>“Aww, you guys.” His smile grows and he gathers his kids into his arms kissing them each on the cheek. “I love you all so much.”</p><p>“We wove you too momma”</p><p>“Thank you baby.” He kisses Lia again while Hunter brings the food over and they all eat together in the giant bed their parents share.</p><p>Bas glances over at his husband and moves to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“I wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.”</p><p>“Neither would I.”</p><p>Meanwhile, downtown, Kurt and Blaine were just waking up after a restless night with their daughter. Blaine was out of bed first and went to get the baby, bringing her back to their room. He laid on the bed and gently placed her next to Kurt then got in himself.</p><p>When Kurt opened his eyes he saw his daughter staring up at him with her big blue eyes.</p><p>“Morning beautiful.” He says and kisses her nose. “You too, gorgeous.” He moves and kisses his husband then lays back down with his hand over Sophia’s belly.</p><p>“Can you believe she’s ours, babe?”</p><p>“No.” Blaine shakes his head and gets closer to the baby, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. “But she’s here.”</p><p>“We finally did it, B. We have a family.”</p><p>“I know, love. This is all we’ve ever wanted and here she is, in all her glory.”<br/>“Do you think we’re gonna be good parents?” Kurt asks, propping himself up on his elbow.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s see what the princess thinks.” Blaine gets up as well and they look down at their daughter. “Are mommy and I doing a good job together?” He asks her.</p><p>She instantly smiles and coos at them which makes them both smile.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckles and picks her up to lay her on his chest. Kurt cuddles closer to his husband and rests his head besides his daughter’s on Blaine’s chest, staring at his amazing daughter that he finally has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>